disturbia
by ashleigh granger
Summary: NOT A SONG FIC. DM/HG/BZ Hermione granger owns her own night club, and is relatively sane. until two gorgeous slytherins come in and turn her world upside down. harry and ron are involved, but are not friendly AT ALL. Will be M later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, I would not work full time at a rundown hotel for minimum wage.

Hermione Granger stepped into the dimly lit establishment, shaking snow from her hair as she walked.

"Damn it. It's fucking cold out there! Hey Bryson, fix me a drink and bring it up to my office please." She called to the bartender as she breezed past him toward the stairs.

"Sure thing Mia" was the only response she got.

While she sat sipping her fruity drink that in Bryson's opinion was only suited for girls and gays, she worked on the books from the previous night. Pretty soon she heard the bass pounding from the speakers, and knew her club, her business, what had been quick to go from her project to her baby was open.

Walking down the stairs, she stopped and looked out at the crowd. In the sea of sweating, gyrating bodies, her eyes picked out the two most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life. One was light, the other dark. One was like an angel, the other like a devil. Both of them were sexy as sin. She walked a little closer and finally recognized the two of them.

"what the hell are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini doing in a muggle club?" she asked no one in particular.

She was startled from her thoughts when her best girl friend, and also the manager of her club bumped her with her elbow.

"Hey, Mia!" she yelled over the music. "Whatcha lookin at?"

"Nothing, Rhiannon, nothing at all."

Rhiannon followed hermione's gaze, and gave the men an appreciative once over.

"Fuck me, Mia, those two are pure unadulterated sex on legs aren't they?"

It was at this exact moment the two men in question decided to turn their gazes to the women checking them out.

Hermione tried to run away, back to the safety of her office. But it was no use, Rhiannon grabbed her arm and held her in place. She looked up just in time to lock her gaze with the most beautiful pair of indigo eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry y'all my internet left me, when I left my job. Moved to another place, and couldn't afford internet with a 350 dollar power bill. So forgive me. I have a few reviews that made me feel really good. And I want to say thank you for those of you who have me on alert. I hope I don't have to go too long without adding to this story again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy infatuation for Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and the two sexy slytherins in this story.

As Rhiannon's grip tightened on my arm, all I could think of was the quickest escape route from this particular spot in the club, and to my disappointment, I realized that I would have to pass the two men before I could get away.

During my struggle, however, I failed to notice that said men were coming closer to the two of us until I felt a hot breath next to my ear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fairer third of the golden trio." I looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, I would prefer you not remind me of the horrendous lapse in judgment that was my Hogwarts years. I rid myself of them years ago, and I don't like to be associated with them anymore." Was my oh so sweet reply.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. Maybe one day you can tell Blaise and me what Potter and Weasel did to you and we can all bond over our hatred of the two of them. "

"Maybe so. At the moment I have to disappear into my office. See you guys around."

With that being said I excused myself and almost sprinted back to my office. I almost had the door closed when Rhiannon stuck her foot in the way and shoved through the door.

"Now, Mia, why were you trying so hard to get away out there? Those two didn't seem all that bad."

"Rhia, that blond one was a complete bastard to me at school. And the tall dark one, he wasn't much better. Blaise wasn't as bad as Draco about making fun of me, but he wasn't the nicest person either. "

Bryson chose that moment to walk in and let us know there was going to be trouble.

Evidently Harry and Ron decided that they wanted to speak to me, and chose tonight of all nights to carry out this stupid, ill thought out plan.

I walked out the door to see them standing at the bar, waiting impatiently for me.

"Can I help you with something?" I tried to be polite, really I did. The words just chose to come out of my mouth in a snippy tone. I should have been afraid of pissing them off, but I felt safe since Rhiannon and Bryson were right there with me.

Unluckily for us all the red head that we all love to freaking hate chose that moment to open his huge mouth.

"You're the only one who can help us Hermione. We need a place to stay while we look for a new apartment, and we don't know anyone else around here."

You cannot imagine the things going through my mind at that moment. Here were the two idiots that left me in an unknown town after I had given them everything I had including what money I had saved up. Lucky for me, Bryson decided he had heard enough, and pulled my arm to lead me to the bar. I sat on the stool waiting for the moron twins to decide what they were going to say next.

This time it was the boy who had a scar to talk.

"Hermione, we're really sorry about what happened a few years ago. But we had no other choice…"

"You had no choice?? Well isn't that just fucking wonderful, I gave you both all I had to go out and look for a place for us to live. I waited in that fucking hotel for you to come back to the room, I sat up waiting for you to turn up, and you never did. I had no money, I had the clothes on my back, and that was it. Now that I have my own business you know I have money, so what, you came back to see what else you could sucker me out of?" I fairly well exploded as soon as he said what he said.

I didn't give either one of them another chance to open their mouths, I turned to run up to my office, but collided with something solid. The wall I had run into wrapped two exquisitely warm arms around me to keep me from falling. And then I heard wall address the two idiots in front of me.

"I don't know what you did to her, but I would suggest you leave before my friend or I shove you out on your asses."

I looked up, I knew that voice. I had tried to run from the person that voice belonged to already tonight. I was staring into the eyes of one Blaise Zabini, and boy did he look pissed off. I thanked him and tried to shake loose of his grip and walk away, but all he did was pass me into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

Great!! Now I'm stuck between six people, two I love dearly, and four I don't really want to be around. Although I might have to reassess my opinion. Draco and Blaise, instead of contributing to my misery had come to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Nope, still unhealthily obsessed with Jasper and Emmett. I wanna marry a vampire damnit!

Anywho, thank you to all who reviewed, and all who added my first fanfic to one of the alert lists. You guys are definitely making me feel good about this. Oh and the bar fight, so completely not my idea, but it was a good one and I'm going to run with it.

On with the story.

I turned to face Draco, and I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching, he was trying to stay out of it, but it was taking all he had.

"So what now Hermione? You've ditched us and become a whore for the slytherins now? Well Draco, Blaise, I've had it, and to tell you the truth it wasn't that great. Just to let you know." This came from Ron. I noticed Harry wasn't saying anything; he was too busy looking at the ground.

This was all I noticed, because the arms around my waist abruptly disappeared and all hell broke loose.

Rhiannon was quick to pull me behind the bar right as the first punch was thrown, right into the smug freckled face of one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Before he could recover, Draco was on top of him, the only thing I could make out being said was, "never let me hear you call her a whore again!"

Harry wasn't jumping in to help his friend, and Blaise was trying his best to pull Draco off of Ron.

"A little help here Potter, or are you too chicken shit and afraid of getting hit like your mate?"

"Tell me Blaise, why the fuck should I help you?" he responded.

Blaise just shook his head and continued trying to pull Draco from the fight. He finally succeeded and pushed him down onto a stool.

Bryson was the one with the good sense to call the cops and it was about this time that they showed up.

The first one in looked straight at me and asked what happened. So I told him.

"Officer, these two came in here and started bothering me, they are not welcome here. I want them escorted from the property. I won't press charges this time, but if it happens again I want them cuffed and escorted to a jail cell." I recanted the story, gesturing to Harry and Ron. When the officer asked about Draco and Blaine's involvement I told him they were just protecting me.

When all the drama was finished I turned to Draco and noticed for the first time that there was blood dripping from his blond hair, I motioned for Blaise to help him up and led them to my office. I let Rhiannon know what I needed her to bring up, and asked Bryson to bring a bucket of water.

After I closed the door, I turned around and studied the two for a moment.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but where the hell did the protectiveness for me come from?" I was curious, I wanted to know.

"Granger, I mean Hermione, we had no idea that you owned this place when we decided to come in here, but as it is, I'm glad we decided to. Draco and I, well we're both sorry for the shit we put you through. We don't expect you to forgive us. We both wondered what happened to you after school. I thought you would have married that stupid sorry excuse of a human, I'm glad to see that you were smart enough not to. As for the protectiveness, well, I don't like to see a woman being disrespected, and Draco here had to see his dad speaking to his mom like that for years. I reckon he just snapped and felt the need to do what he did because of that. He feels that no woman should be subjected to that."

Draco chose that moment to speak up. "Hermione, I'm not going to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you, because frankly I don't think sorry is enough. But Blaise was right, just seeing them treating you that way, I saw red. All I could think of was shutting Ron Weasley's big mouth for him. I will apologize about any trouble that was caused tonight. I should have kept my temper but I couldn't."

"Draco, it's completely alright. You stood up for me. Speaking quite honestly, those two terrify me now. But you need to let me clean you up and see how bad you're hurt."

I began to wipe the blood from his hair as thoroughly as I could while still being gentle. Immediately I saw where the blood was coming from. There was a huge gash right at his hairline. I cleaned him up as well as I could and gave him some pain killers that I had in my purse. It was then that I noticed the time. The club had been closed for at least thirty minutes and Rhiannon and Bryson had already left.

I told Blaise that I needed to make sure everything was locked up. He accompanied me out to the main floor, and checked to make sure that there was no one lurking about.

When the three of us were ready to leave, Blaise refused to let me walk home like I always do. He stated that Harry and Ron could still be waiting to confront me again. I didn't argue because I knew he was right.

I cracked and allowed him and Draco to take me home.


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned it, it wouldn't have ended the way it did. And Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Fred would still be alive.

A/N: OMG y'all!!!! The response to this story is blowing my mind. I have to say thank you to every one of you. You make me smile, and if I'm pissed off or stressed out all I have to do is check my inbox and I find all your reviews, and e-mail alerts saying I'm on someone's alert list. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I have the next few chapters outlined, it's just when I try to type it up in the story I hate it, and I end up deleting everything.

Chapter 4

I caved in and allowed them to drive me home. When we reached my apartment, I was glad I did. Blaise and Draco both walked me up the stairs to my door, when I went to put the key in the lock the door swung open on its own. We all checked the door frame and the lock and it was evident that the lock had not been forced, but opened by magic. I live in a muggle neighborhood and no one really knew I was here. Until tonight I hadn't seen a need to ward my door from intruders.

The guys accompanied me into my home to make sure no one was lurking in one of the rooms. I'm pretty sure we all let out a collective sigh when we came up with nothing.

I started to tell them goodnight when Blaise looked at me with the most disbelieving look on his face.

"Do you honestly think we would let you stay by yourself after this?" he asked.

"Well what would you like me to do Blaise? This is my home; I don't have anywhere else I can go. I refuse to sleep in a hotel, and I don't know anyone around here that I can go to."

Draco spoke up then, "you can stay with one of us tonight. Or we can stay here, take your pick, but you will not be left alone. Neither one of us will forgive ourselves if something happens to you because we left you here alone after what happened tonight."

"Alright, but I want to stay here. I have trouble sleeping in a strange place, and right now all I want to do is take a shower and get into bed." I answered.

I disappeared down the hall to my bedroom to grab my pajamas, and then headed to the bathroom. When I got out of the shower and dressed, I went out to the living room to the funniest sight I think I have ever seen. Draco was curled up on the floor in the most God awful uncomfortable looking position known to man. Blaise wasn't fairing much better. My couch was not huge, it was comfortable to me, but I'm on the small side. Blaise has to be hitting somewhere around six feet four, and I stifled a laugh at the fact that his head was completely hanging from one arm of the couch, and his feet were dangling almost from the knee down on the other end.

I took pity on them and gently woke them up.

"Guys, there is no way you're comfortable in here, you can take my bed. I'm perfectly comfortable on the couch."

I led them to my bedroom and made sure they were comfortable before turning to head into the living room. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, and I fell backwards onto the bed nearly on top of a very smug Draco Malfoy.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. This is your bed, and you will lay in here with us. Nothing will happen, I promise you that." He said.

I didn't argue with him, I slipped under the covers between them and proceeded to get comfortable.

About twenty minutes later I was still lying awake, and I could tell they were too.

"Hey guys, let's play a game."

Blaise responded "what kind of game Hermione?"

"Well, I just realized I don't really know anything about either one of you, except that Draco was head boy, and that both of you were slytherins. So we can take turns asking and answering questions about ourselves."

"Draco seemed to perk up with interest at this idea, "I'll go first then."

First question. "Hermione, what made you decide to open a muggle dance club?"

"Well, I started working at a club because I had no money, and needed a place to stay. I got on as a bartender, and I absolutely loved it. I loved the people I worked with, and especially the atmosphere the place warranted. I saved up what money I could, and went to the bank, got a loan, found a building, and opened up my club. Disturbia has been open for two years now, and I wouldn't want to be doing anything else with my life." I answered. "What about the two of you? What do you guys do?"

Blaise answered first. "I used to report for the newspaper, I recently quit when they refused yet another one of my stories. So I guess you could say I'm unemployed, looking for a job."

Draco was another story. "I've been living off of the money I used to hoard away in Gringotts when my mother sent my weekly allowance. Now, I'm looking for a job as well."

"I have another question if you don't mind."

"We don't mind Hermione; we'll answer whatever you want to ask us."

"Alright then, why were you guys so horrible to me in school? I see the two of you now, and it's like you're completely different than you used to be?"

"If you don't mind, then I'll let Draco answer this one. He can explain it much better than I can."

"Hermione, it was never anything personal against you, really. By the time we got to Hogwarts we had been hearing how awful Harry Potter was for years. It doesn't help that my Godfather was Severus Snape. To us blood didn't really matter all that much. Everyone in the death eaters knew that Voldemort was half-blood. So blood status wasn't that big a deal. It was that you were always around Potter and Weasley. And since they hated us, we figured you would listen to anything they told you, and you hated us too. Or so we thought. We also thought that if we did manage to make friends with you that you would eventually turn on us, because they disliked us so strongly. That's why we were so unpleasant to you. We didn't want to risk getting close to you and then ending up hurt."

"Thank you for telling me. I can tell you're being honest. I know they would have tried everything they could to turn me against anyone they didn't like. They tried their best to turn me against Viktor when he and I were dating. I made the mistake of listening to them. And now I regret ever getting that close to them. The two of them are the most controlling people I have ever met. I did eventually date Ron Weasley, but I'm glad I had the nerve to end that. When I did, it's like Harry did a complete one eighty from the boy everyone knew. I knew it wasn't that much of a change, but no one else did."

Blaise glanced at the clock then. "I hate to say this, but it's like five in the morning, and we should all get at least a couple hours of sleep."

I yawned and snuggled back into the pillows and let sleep overcome me then. I faintly remember feeling two warm strong arms snaking their way around my waist. Even after everything that happened that night, I felt safe and protected.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt the bed dip. I opened my eyes to see Blaise getting out of bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I really need to find the bathroom."

"Oh, um it's the first door on the right when you leave the bedroom."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, not at all, take as long as you need."

Blaise left the room headed for the shower, and I turned over to look at Draco. He actually looked freakin innocent. Well as innocent as he could anyways.

I got out of bed, careful not to wake him and headed for the kitchen. I decided that since they were such a huge help for me last night, that the least I could do is cook them breakfast.

I was in the middle of beating the eggs for omelets when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, expecting to see the violet or grey eyes of Blaise or Draco. What I came face to face with was the bright green and blue eyes of the gruesome twosome.

FUCK ME!!

"What the hell are you two doing here? In case it wasn't plain enough last night, I don't want to see either of you ever again!"

Harry decided to keep quiet, just observing what was going on. The malice in his eyes was enough to send a chill down my spine though.

Ron decided he would be the one to speak, and everything that came out of his mouth only made me wish I had the guts to kill someone.

"Well, Hermione, we decided that we want you back in our lives."

"Oh really, you just decided that now I'm good enough to be around you? So what Ronald, did you think that the two of you could make the decision to 'take me back' and I would just run and jump willingly back into your arms? I'm sorry to say Ronald, that ship has sailed, and I want nothing more to do with either of you. Now get out of my house!"

"Oh I don't think we want to leave quite yet."

"I believe that I would do what the lady asks if I was you weasel."

It was all I could do to hold back the relief that I felt when I heard that silky smooth voice behind me.

I felt myself being pulled back and into someone's arms, and looked up into a pair of gorgeous silver eyes.

Blaise grabbed Ron and shoved him out the door, Harry being his usual cocky self just walked out after him. The look he gave me as he left almost gave me chills, but the words he said scared the hell out of me, and he knew it.

"This isn't over yet Hermione, we will be back, and you won't always have this scum here to protect your ass, so watch out."

I started sobbing, and almost collapsed in Draco's arms. He was comforting me, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working all that well, but eventually I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up, it was to two pairs of worried eyes. Draco asked the question I had been dreading trying to answer for them.

"Hermione, what happened between you and the two of them?"

LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE???!!!! Good or bad, I can take it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own it. If I did Severus Snape would be my pet.

Chapter 5

"I'll tell you, but you have to be quiet and not interrupt me until I get through this." I said to them.

"We promise, not a word until you get it all out." Blaise said.

We walked into the living room and settled onto the couch, one of the boys on either side of me.

"We came here after the war was over to get some relaxation time away from all of the stress, and the aftermath of everything. We got here, checked into a hotel and everything started to go downhill from that moment on."

----flashback----

"_This place is great, Harry, glad you picked it out." I commended Harry on his choice of hotel. _

"_Thank you Hermione, I think I'm going to go find us something to eat. Do either of you have any preferences?"_

_Ron and I both said no, that anything would be fine, and Harry knew the things we would or wouldn't eat. _

_When the door closed Ron looked at me. Stared I think would actually be a more accurate word. _

"_Hermione, there is something I want to do. Please don't hate me for this."_

_With that I felt his lips press to mine. At first it was sweet, but then the sweetness gave way to heat and passion. I had wanted this for so long, and now I was finally getting my wish._

_We found our way to the bed, and I fell back onto it pulling Ron with me. _

_I raised up and allowed him to pull my shirt over my head. _

_Long story short, he fucked me. Slid his cock in all of maybe three times, and shot his load. It was by far the worst sexual experience of my life. _

_When he got up, I went to go take a shower. I got out of the shower, put my pajamas on, and laid down in the bed. I didn't bother getting up to eat when Harry got back. I woke up when I felt Ronald slip his arms around my waist. It was all I could do to not scoot away from him. _

_I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. Neither of the boys was in the room with me. I got myself out of bed and went to the coffee pot to make myself some coffee. I noticed a piece of paper folded up on the counter. It was a note to me, I assumed it would be a note letting me know their whereabouts so I wouldn't worry. Nothing prepared me for what I read when I opened it up._

_Hermione,_

_We've left to find somewhere new to live. Don't bother trying to find us, we decided that now that everything is over, we don't need you tagging along anymore. You helped us defeat Voldemort, and really that was all we wanted you around for. You were the only one smart enough to figure everything out. We had a great run, but you were never what either one of us would call a friend. Just a means to an end. You've served your purpose._

_Goodbye, _

_Ron_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I ran through the room looking for some sign that this was just a sick joke. _

_It definitely wasn't, all of our bags were gone, even mine. I looked in the nightstand between the beds for my purse that I had hidden there. My purse itself was there, but the money I had in my wallet was gone, along with my credit cards, and my account statement and bank card. _

_I called to cancel my credit cards, and after holding for a while, was told by the company that both of the cards had been maxed out with cash advances. _

_I didn't hold out much hope, but I called the bank anyways. I heard the worst news _

"_Miss Granger, your friends came by here this morning. They explained that you were out of town, but you needed your money. They took all but fifty dollars from your account. _

_I slid to the floor at the end of the bed. Ron and Harry had betrayed me. I couldn't believe I didn't see what was going on the entire time. _

_----end----_

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Draco wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. This was honestly the first time I had told anyone exactly what happened. Most people I'm close to now get the condensed, edited version.

I explained how I found a job the same day, at a bar as a waitress. I saved my money, got an apartment, and eventually opened my own place.

"I remember the both of you saying you were looking for jobs. Well would you mind working at the club?" I asked.

Blaise answered before Draco could even open his mouth. "I think that would be a good idea, it would give us both a chance to spend time there, keeping an eye out for those two if we did."

Draco only nodded his head in agreement.

I felt comfortable in his arms, so comfortable that after my crying jag, I fell asleep there. It wasn't until I felt him walking with me to the bedroom to lay me down that I woke up.

"Draco, you don't have to carry me to bed. I can be perfectly comfortable on the couch."

"I wasn't going to lay you on the couch. But Blaise is going to go to both of our houses and get us some clothes. From now on, until something happens you will not be left alone."

We had made it to my bedroom, and Draco had laid me down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with me, and I started to fall asleep. I pulled him to lay down with me, and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

As I drifted off to sleep I heard "anytime Hermione."

A/N: I know it's short, but I was drawing a blank. And I need some help with something, if anyone can help me I would really appreciate it. PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I never will. I just like to play with the characters every now and then.

A/N: I'm so sorry y'all. I just kept forgetting to update this story. I've been working on one centering on Twilight, and keep putting this one on the backburner.

Chapter 5

I woke up yet again wrapped in two wonderfully warm set of arms. I stretched and tried to get up without waking either one of them. It didn't work.

As I was lifting Draco's arm from my waist he started wake up. He shifted around for a moment tightening his hold on me, yawned, and opened his liquid silver eyes.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Morning. I really need to get up. I didn't mean to wake you; I just really need the bathroom right now."

"It's okay. I need to get up."

He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face before he moved me out of the way and shoved Blaise off of the bed.

"Whas goin on?"

Bless him he's so adorable when he first wakes up.

"Hermione needed to get up, and you were wrapped around her too tight."

"Screw you Draco."

"When and where lover?"

I think that question shocked me more than seeing them for the first time in forever the other night. Could they really be involved with each other?

Blaise broke me from my thoughts. "Close your mouth gorgeous."

"But..you…I…Draco…"

The boys started laughing.

"Hermione, Draco and I have been together before. We love each other. We haven't had a serious relationship with anyone for a long time, simply because the girls we chose couldn't handle the fact that we came as a package deal."

I finally snapped out of it, and the words that came out of my mouth surprised even me.

"That is seriously the sexiest thing I think I have ever heard."

Draco looked at me with surprise on his face, and Blaise just sat on the floor looking like I had just stripped in front of him and started doing the fucking can can.

"Dude, she's fucking awesome!"

Blaise as per usual was the first one to recover.

"Well, Draco, you stay here and I will run to our places and pick up some clothes and other necessities."

"Okay. Be safe. If you see anything strange call me, or apparate the fuck out of there quick."

"Yes love."

He leaned over and kissed me, then turned his head and kissed Draco before walking out my door.

DPOV

I can't believe Blaise just laid it all out there like that. She's sure to think we're a couple of freaks now.

When she said that was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, I couldn't help it. My jaw hit the floor, and my eyes had to be as big as saucers.

It took me a moment to recover. I only did when Blaise told me he was going to get our clothes. He kissed me after he kissed Hermione, and I looked over at her to see her reaction.

The lust in the air was palpable. She was one a kind and I wanted to make sure we could keep her for the foreseeable future.

"You're really okay with this? I mean, it's not exactly normal."

"Draco, you two have to be the sexiest men I have ever seen. Just thinking of the two of you together is hot as fuck."

She got up and walked to the bathroom, turning back to look at my shocked face with an evil little smirk.

Oh hell, what have we gotten ourselves into?

She walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later wrapped in nothing but a towel with water dripping from her hair.

It was all I could do to not jump her.

She smiled at me and walked into her closet.

Imagining her naked on the other side of that door less than five feet away from me turned out to be too much. I jumped up and walked into the closet.

She jumped when I shut the closet door, and in her surprise she dropped the towel.

My mouth watered at the sight of her. I just wanted to lick the water dripping down her chest from her hair.

I grabbed her and kissed her. I put my all into that kiss. When she didn't respond, I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I don't know…"

She was kissing me. her tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth. Who was I to refuse? I opened my mouth and allowed her to explore for a moment before I turned the tables on her. when my tongue entered her mouth, she moaned. That sound went straight to my cock. I wanted to throw her down on the floor and take her right there.

She deserved so much more. I reached behind me and opened the closet door, turned her around and started leading her to the bed.

When her knees hit the bed I wrapped my arms around her and lowered her to it. Her hands were running over my chest. I broke away from the kiss so we could catch our breath, but I didn't waste any time in lowering my mouth to her gorgeous tits. She had the most beautiful pair I had ever seen. Just the perfect size with dusky pink nipples. I sucked her right nipple into my mouth while I played with the other one, pinching it and rolling it between my fingers. Her moans were pure sex. I wanted to take her, I held myself back again. I switched nipples and began to move my hand lower on her body.

I reached her wet folds and palmed her. she was fucking dripping. I slid my finger into her folds and found her little nub. I started rubbing her clit. She whimpered. She was moaning my name, I slipped my finger farther down and slid it inside her.

"Oh fuck Draco. That feels so good. Don't stop!"

I had no plans to stop. I leaned down and kissed her again. She was thrusting into my hand, trying to get me deeper inside her when I heard it.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, my name isn't JK Rowling. If it was, my favorite characters would not be dead.

A/N: Sorry, so sorry. I know it's been forever, and I really don't have an excuse, except that I got tied up writing my twilight story. For some reason writing vampires is easier than writing Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. I'll try to shoot for weekly updates, and if I ever go this long without updating, someone PM me and demand I write please.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I walked into the apartment and immediately heard the most exquisite sounds coming from the bedroom. I slowly made my way to the door and just stood there watching Draco playing Hermione like she was a baby grand piano. I could only hold out for a moment until I had to give myself away.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Hermione's head shot up like she was Linda Blair, and Draco just kept doing what he was doing. I stood there watching them, Hermione was watching me. She beckoned me over to her, and there was absolutely no way to refuse her request. I was achingly hard by the time I made it to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. I stepped back long enough to drop what was in my hands and unbutton my shirt. She yanked me down by the collar and fastened her mouth to mine again. I kissed her until we both needed to breathe, while I was separated from her I watched what Draco was doing to her.

He had latched his mouth onto her clit and was torturing her beyond belief. I can honestly say that Draco Malfoy is a god among men with his tongue. There is no other way to describe him. I came to my senses and began to trail hot wet kissed down Hermione's neck, down to her collar bone, and finally I sucked her left nipple into my mouth. Her skin tasted amazing, and I couldn't help but wonder how other parts of her would taste as well. She came undone when I bit her. Draco emerged from between her legs to join me at her breasts. After we sufficiently teased her into incoherency I started to move my kisses lower, from her breasts down to her stomach, then her thighs. I finally took one long lick up her slit and inhaled the beautiful smell of her arousal.

I was like a man dying of thirst in the desert. I sucked and licked at her glorious pussy until I felt her quivering beneath me. Her scream was muffled, and I perked my head up to see what caused that. Draco had his cock in her mouth sliding in and out. The look on his face told me he was so close to release that he was about to blow. I crawled up Hermione's body to kiss him. That was all it took. He came down her throat while I swallowed his moans. He slid out of her mouth and kissed me again. Both of them shoved me down onto the bed on my back and proceeded to kiss, lick and suck their way down my body. I was in heaven. The only explanation that I could come up with was that somehow I had been judged as a good boy and died and gone straight to the pearly gates. Hermione started sucking my cock in and out of her mouth, taking as much as she could, as far down her throat as she could. Draco was farther down, fondling my balls. It was sensory overload, and I'm not ashamed to say that they made me cum like a fifteen year old virgin getting his first blowjob. I saw stars, birds, swirls, hell I even saw those little green and purple men that people say they see when they're trippin on acid. We all collapsed in a heap on the bed and fell asleep.

Draco's phone woke us all up. He grabbed it and headed out of the room. I laid there and pulled Hermione into my arms and held her. Of all the cliché things I can say, she belongs in our arms, she was made to be there.

Draco walked back into the room and asked Hermione if he could tell his godfather who he was with. Hermione looked at him like he had lost his mind. He took that for what it was, a resounding yes. As soon as he left the room she turned to me.

"Who is his godfather?"

OH BOY!!!!

"Severus Snape." I mumbled, hoping she would give up. But no, she was nothing if not persistent.

"I didn't quite catch that Blaise. Who is Draco's godfather?"

I was clearer with my answer this time, I didn't want her mad at me. "Severus Snape."

She looked at me like I had three heads, kind of like that terrifying dog from our first year.

"Really? Professor Snape is his godfather?"

"Yes really."

I was so happy to see Draco walk into the room. Oh so happy.

Hermione just looked at him for a moment before she said anything.

"You just told professor Snape that you were with me?"

"Yes, and?" was his smart ass reply. He should have known better.

"Does he not care? He fucking hated me in school! He made my life hell!"

"Better him than one of my father's old death eater buddies." He shrugged. It did make sense. Even Hermione could see that.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"And he never hated you, he was proud of you. He just couldn't show it."

"Yeah, and I'm Molly fucking Weasley."

"He's right love, even I was privy to his lectures on how to be a better student like you. He only favored Draco because he was scared that Pansy would run to her daddy and tell him and it would get back to Voldemort. It was bullshit, but that's the way it was."

Hermione looked at the clock and headed into the kitchen. Draco and I followed her like little puppy dogs.

"I have to go to the bar tonight. There's some paperwork I need to finish. You two will just be hanging out with me tonight."

"Okay."

She laughed. "In unison now boys."

Draco and I both reached out at the same time to smack her delicious ass.

"God, can you do anything without it being synchronized?"

"Nope."

She threw her hands in the air and turned to finish preparing dinner.

HePOV

We finished eating and made our way to the bar. When we walked in Rhia and Bryson came over to thank Draco and Blaise for helping me out. They really are like my family, and I love them.

"Bry, bring a pitcher of drinks to my office please."

"Sure thing, what do you want?"

"Surprise me hun."

And he did. evidently he wanted us all wasted. He brought a pitcher of zombies up there. Before he left to go back behind the bar he pulled me aside and hugged me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Bry, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

He walked out the door, more confident that I was safe and all around okay than he was before I walked in.

I worked on paperwork and chatted with the boys for a couple of hours before we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rhiannon poked her head in and told me I had some guests downstairs in the lounge room.

The four of us headed down there. Before I so much as got in the door I was being lifted and spun around by one of my favorite people in the world…

-

-

-

Who could it be?????


	8. surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 8: Surprise Surprise

HePOV

"SEAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!" I giggled like a little girl. This wonderful man always brought the child out in me.

"MAMA MIA!!!!!!!!!!!"

He set me down on my feet, I was just a bit dizzy from the alcohol I had already consumed on top of his twirling me around like a little girl. Most don't realize, but Seamus Finnegan is a hell of a friend. When he heard what Harry and Ron had done to me he showed up, wand blazing, ready for a fight. I got a hell of a lot closer to him than I ever thought I would be. Even his boyfriend didn't think we would be as close as we are.

I turned around to see who else was there, but Seamus' gigantic frame was blocking out the rest of the room.

"Where's Nev?"

"He's around here somewhere. So are Fred, George, Siri, Remy, and a couple other redhead blokes. The girls are with us too."

"Not to be a total bitch, but why are you here? You guys only come out like this when you have something to celebrate."

"Ummm, Mia, you do realize your birthday was last weekend right?"

"Well, fuck me! To be honest, I completely forgot."

Another voice piped in after I revealed my slip up.

"Hermione, dear, how the holy hell do you forget your own birthday?"

I shoved Seamus out of the way to wrap myself around my favorite werewolf. "I don't think about stuff like that Remy. I'm always on the go, and I can't be bothered with trivial things like birthdays."

"More like she doesn't want to admit she's another year older."

"Sirius, nobody fucking asked your opinion." I said with mock annoyance.

"You might not have asked for it love, but I gave it to you anyway. Now, care to explain why there are two slytherins standing at the door looking like someone kicked their pet snakes?"

"Oh shit!" I waved the two over. They looked a bit uneasy being in present company.

"Draco, Blaise, you know everyone here right?"

They just nodded. I think they were a bit too intimidated to speak aloud, either that or they had gone mute.

I quickly explained what had gone down a couple of nights ago, as well as what happened at my apartment the morning after. By the time I was done there were several angry people; four Weasleys, a werewolf, an ex con, a livid Irishman, his adorable dorky gay lover, and all the girlfriends. Draco and Blaise just stared in awe at the show of support for me. Especially since said ex con happens to be the godfather of one of the moron twins.

Sirius noticed the look they were giving everyone in the room and chuckled. "When I found out how he truly was I decided to disown the little bastard. He should have known better than to do some of the things he did."

"Hear hear Black."

I whirled around to face the door.

This night just couldn't be any stranger.

"Snape, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"I needed to speak with my godson about some things that have come up rather unexpectedly."

Draco looked up confused. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing major Draco."

I stepped up beside him.

"If it's nothing major, why don't you join us all for drinks professor."

"I would be delighted Miss Granger."

I hollered out the door for Bryson to bring several pitchers of drinks into the lounge, and waved Rhiannon into the room with us. She knew Blaise, Draco, and Seamus, but that was about all. Once introductions were over we all just stood around drinking and talking to each other. Before the night was over I was deep in conversation with one Professor Snape, about what I couldn't tell you since I was more than three sheets to the wind.

Closing time came and went, but still, there we were. We were having such a good time that I never even realized the time. Draco, Blaise, and Severus, as he insisted I call him, fit right into the group flawlessly. It was as if when Harry and Ron fucked me over, they left an opening for the three new additions.

Blaise was the one that called an end to the party when he realized I was falling asleep on his chest. Everyone helped `clean up and decided we would all go out for dinner sometime soon before leaving. I was just tired and agreeable to anything.

Blaise carried me out to the car and slid into the backseat with me while Draco drove us all to my apartment.

All I remember is being laid gently in the bed and the feeling of being surrounded by warmth as the two of them snuggled into the bed with me.

BPOV

"Tonight was strange." I said to Draco after we had gotten Hermione situated between us in the bed.

"Just a bit. It was fun though."

"Yeah, I never ever in a million years thought I would ever party with the people we were around tonight, but did you see how happy she was? It's almost like she forgot everything bad that's happened lately, and just relaxed."

"That's a good thing B. I'm just happy she's willing to give us a chance. We don't deserve it you know?"

"Yes, I'm well aware that we don't deserve the chance she's afforded us, but I will make the best conscious effort I can to not fuck this up. I feel like something big is going to happen, and it involves all three of us."

"I know what you mean, but right now all I feel is tired. Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Draco."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to the even breathing of my two lovers.


	9. unobservant

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: sorry it took so long to get out, I am not happy with this chapter. On a happier note, my internet is fixed for the time being. *Rubs eye* I got poked with a stick to get this chapter out, lol. I needed it though. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 9: Unobservant

HePOV

I woke up warm, snugly wrapped in the arms of two gorgeous men. I don't know how long this will last, but for the moment I'm happy. Though slightly hung over. I managed to wiggle my way out from between Blaise and Draco and made my way quietly to the bathroom.

I spent almost an hour in the shower, just thinking about how the last few days had played out. My two ex besties had come back to harass me, I was saved by two of the most unlikely angels imaginable, and somehow managed to forget my birthday. It's official, I've lost my mind.

Once I was done with my shower and dressed, I went back to my bedroom to find my boys wrapped in each others' arms. If I had my camera at the house I would have taken a picture of them. It was so cute. I snuck back out of the room, closing the door behind me and followed the scent of coffee. I would love to kiss the person who invented the automatic coffee maker.

I walked straight to the cupboard and prepared a cup, when I turned around I damn near dropped it.

"Holy fucking shit!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Good Morning Miss Granger."

"Ummm, morning Severus. How the hell did I not notice you there, and come to think of it, how the hell did you get in here?"

"You are rather unobservant in the morning, and I followed the three of you in last night. Draco made me a bed on your midget couch."

"Yeah sorry about that, it's just the perfect size for me, but you're rather tall."

"I'm aware of that."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Draco, I didn't want to speak to him last night, not only was he drunk, but I don't think everyone else would have appreciated what I have to say."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Lucius Malfoy is back, he's looking for his son."

I just stared at the man. This was soooooo not good news. He read my expression perfectly, and was quick to try to allay my fears.

"Don't worry; he has no clue where to start looking. Draco hasn't been using magic much, so his magical signature is damn near untraceable. The only reason I knew where to find him is because he told me where he was at. You have nothing to fear, I won't be giving away your location. I'm hiding just like him."

At that moment the man in question decided to make an appearance. He and Blaise were stumbling over each other to get through the kitchen door. They were a mass of tangled limbs on the floor, and Severus and I were thoroughly enjoying the show.

"DRACO!"

"Oh god, please no yelling."

I snickered and walked over to help the boys untangle themselves. Draco stood first and heaved Blaise up so quickly that he lost his footing and ended up face first in Draco's chest. These two were nothing if not entertaining. I slid around them and headed back to the bedroom.

I was about to close the door when something solid stopped me. Blaise had grabbed my coffee and his and followed me.

"I figured we could let them talk for a while. Severus already told me what's going on, so you and I can just chill in here."

"Kay."

He sat the drinks on the nightstand and moved directly in front of me. Before I could utter a single word his lips were on mine, and he was lowering me gently to the bed.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now Mia."

Oh but I did, I could feel the evidence of his want against my hip. "You can have me Blaise."

"Oh god."

I never would have dreamed in a million years that I could make the usually stoic Blaise Zabini come undone the way he was at this moment.

He started trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck, my chest, his lips felt so good on me. He raised me up enough to slip my shirt over my head, and then removed his. He laid over me, not putting his entire weight on me, and continued down to my breasts. One hand went to play with my left, while his tongue wrapped around my right nipple, making me moan.

I wrapped my hands in his hair to hold him to me. It should be illegal to be that god damn talented with your tongue. He was making all kinds of delicious tingles run down my spine.

"Mmmmm Blaise. That feels so good."

He switched to tonguing my left nipple, and his hand slid down to the waistband of my shorts, and lower to my core. He was palming me, and I knew he could feel how wet he was making me. His lips followed the trail his hand had just blazed, when he got to my short he slid them off with his teeth, and kissed his way back up my legs. I felt his hot breath over my pussy, and let the breath I didn't realize I was holding out. His next move had me arching up completely off the bed. He had latched onto my clit with his teeth and started to nibble, lick, and suck while his fingers slowly slid inside me.

I was just about to cum, and he could tell when he stopped.

"Don't fucking stop!!!"

"Patience beautiful, you aren't going to cum until my cock is as deep inside you as I can get."

He kissed his way back up my body, sliding his fingers back inside as he did. When he had me on edge again he removed his fingers and swiftly replaced them with his cock.

"OhholygodjesusFUCK!" he triggered my first orgasm as soon as he was inside me, and started thrusting in and out at a slow fucking torturous pace.

"Faster Blaise, Oh god!"

"I'm not going to last long baby."

"I don't fucking care, just fuck me."

He started moving faster and harder, until we were making the headboard hit the wall. I could feel my second orgasm building up and as soon as I fell over that cliff, I felt him shoot his hot cum deep inside me.

Neither one of us could speak when we were finished, we collapsed on the bed, still joined together and fell asleep like that.

That was how Draco found us hours later.


End file.
